Precinct 13
Precinct 13, also referred to as P-13, is one of the four outposts in the new Dead Frontier 3D Demo. It is the second furthest outpost from Nastya's and is located in the far southern area of the map. It takes about 25 to 35 minutes to walk to Precinct 13. Map Location is (15x,3y) and close to the middle of the area . Precinct 13 contains the exact same functions as Nastya's Holdout, including the ability to respawn there after death (once it has been visited), with the exception of missions (until they are released for 3D). (A small mistake can be seen in the outpost's displayed name. Admin had made a typo which survived to the latest 3D demo. Instead of "Precinct 13" it says "Precicnt 13.") It is possible that this outpost is an homage to the movie "Assault on Precinct-13." Such homages seem to be a recurring theme among the outposts. What can be said for sure is that it's the only police department to be operational during the outbreak. From what survivors have reported there are no other police stations that are operational at this time. It has been thought the other departments have fallen to the infected and the only trace of their existence are the abandoned police cars, infected policemen that roam the city streets, and the abandoned remains of the buildings. ﻿ Location Precinct 13 has been known for it's straight shot path into the Southeastern Red Zone, the area where high level items can be found. Although it may not be as close as Fort Pastor, its location provides survivors an easy way to the Southeast without them getting lost. Below are some screenshots taken from the Inner City. If you are at Nastya's Holdout head east then at the crossroad depicted below head south (3 long straight paths is the easiest way to get there). Here is a written way to get there from Nastya's: Go right until you can't go down and keep going right until you can go down again and go down until you can't go down anymore then go right until you can go down and go down. When you reach the bottom go right until you can down and go down until you can't go down any more than go right until you can go down gown to the bottom go right and you'll be at Precinct 13. NOTE: P-13's Entrance has been flipped around, so the entrance is now on the bottom road instead of the middle one, likely to make it as easy to leave as the other outposts. Precint13_entrance.jpg|Precinct 13's entrance route_Nastya's2Precinct_turn.jpg|Turn south at this crossroad (2nd arrow from the map in the next image) route_Nastya's2Precinct.png|Route from Nastya's Holdout to Precinct 13 Current News In response to an outpost crisis, members of Fairview's Freedom Fighters arrived to Precinct 13 to relieve stress on the survivors in the area. Various clan representatives from DRLP, DPD, WGM, CS, and rogue survivors also arrived to deflate prices of goods in the outpost. After a week of supply drops and negotiations, the allied forces have paved the road to revive the broken economy of Precinct 13. It is here that the allied forces developed price standards for the outpost called the Fair Trade Policy. Here is what the current policy focuses on in the Precinct 13 area (columns with date headers represent the real practiced values on the market). The trend is to inflate the lower level items/services thus deviating them from the policy prices (October 21, 2010). Notes: *The nero is the only one that needs to be high since all the listed items are not scarce/far/dangerous to obtain. Notes: *Certain food items are rare, making the price range wider in lower levels.